A Vampire's Kiss
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: The Puckerman twins come to Lima for one thing And that did not include both of them falling for Rachel Berry. But they aren't the only ones who have their eyes on her. Puckleberry and Faberry love tringle. Read and Review please.
1. She Back   They're Back

**AN: This was called Eye's of Death but I changed the whole story plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>~A Vampires Kiss~<strong>

"Rachel darling!" The sound echos through the enormous Berry house, and reaches the top floor of the house.

"I'm coming!" Rachel calls out her bedroom door. Her hands are above her head, fixing her hair. She puts her hair up in a bun, leaving out her bangs and two strips of hair. Curling the two strip of hair, she sprays her hair with hair spray before walking out of her room. She slips on her flats when she exits the hallway. Walking with a bounce she turns down a dark hallway each step of the way it gets darker.

Finally at the end of the hall she turns to her left, appearing in her father's office. The room has no windows at all, for a substantial reason. Red carpet lines the floor, with gold lining the edge of the walls. The walls hold pictures of Rachel at all ages, painted or photographed. Towards the opposite wall of the entrance is a antique desk with with a long chair. The chair is facing towards the wall, back looking at Rachel.

"Come. Sit." The man's voice directs her over to the two seats in front of the desk. The man stares at the wall, the wall only holding one frame. The frame is a 26''x36'' with a gold broader. With a light above the frame it shines on the painted portrait of Rachel.

"I received word that you wanted to go out." He keeps the back of the chair to Rachel.

"Yes! There's a festival in the park and I wo-

"To many people, to dangerous." He interrupts Rachel, turning her chair to face her. Hiram Berry has a pair of glasses on his face.

"But Papa!-

"No! You are not! What if you are spirited away from us!" He stands up walking over to Rachel.

"Then I would be grateful! _I've_ never been outside more than an hour! And we only go out on the town in a group and it's only in the _night_! I've never been able to go to school! Have friends, make friends!" Rachel screams, she is now at the edge of her seat.

"Behave. Now!" he takes off his glasses, glaring at Rachel's eyes. She settles down, crossing her legs and sitting up straight looking at her father. "That is better." he pats Rachel's cheek smiling at her. "And what do I say about joining two words together?"

"To never do so." Rachel's eyes are wide staring at her Papa.

"Good." He spins around walking to his desk. "Now scurry out. Your father is coming home, and we are going to celebrate!"

"Yes Papa, shall I wear my evening dress to dinner or my formal dress?" her voice is monotone. Rachel stands up, straightening her dress out.

"Since you have been good," He looks through his papers, looking over the stack of papers he says "You decide." smirking.

Rachel bows smiling, understanding. "Good day, Papa." She then walks out the door quietly.

"Good _night_, Rachel."

Rachel enters the dark hallway, walking to the light at the end of the hall. She blinks for the first time since arguing with her Papa Hiram. Her head spins, she brings her hand up to her head, stopping. She shakes her head from the dizziness. Rachel takes a big breath, clearing her head. She regains her strengths, and continues her journey to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>'Do not sneak out'<em>

_'Do not sneak out'_

_'Do not sneak out'_

_'Do not sneak out'_

_'Do not sneak out'_

"Ugghhh!" Rachel moans, grasping her head. The message keeps repeating in her head over and over. And each time it repeats it causes her head to pound more so.

"Is everything alright Miss. Berry?" A young women runs over to Rachel.

"I think so." Rachel still holds her head in her hands. "I don't know what happened. I was trying to do my side leap and my head suddenly started pounding and than..." Rachel looks up staring at her dance constructor.

"What?" she says back.

"There was these voices in my head.." She looks back at her teacher for dance. "But that is erratic, right?"

"Yes it quite is, maybe you are coming down with a head cold."

"Yes, maybe you are right. Thank you, Harmony." Rachel stands, giving Harmony a small smile still clutching her head. "I will see you later in the day."

"Okay, good bye."Harmony says, waving at Rachel walk out the exit.

Rachel slowly walks to her bedroom, again holding her hand to her head. Her feet drags as she walks on the rug that leads to her bedroom. The pounding inside her head doesn't stop and the voices keep whispering over and over louder and louder.

* * *

><p><em>'Do not sneak out'<em>

_'Do not sneak out'_

_'Do not sneak out'_

Rachel moans when she hits her bedroom, she falls upon her bed groaning and moaning.

A knock is herd against the door "Rachel?" Hiram calls.

"Rachel are you alright? Harmony told us you were not feeling okay?" this time Leroy talks.

"Hello father." Rachel greet her dad through the door. "Ughh." Rachel moans suddenly.

"Rachel we will cancel, until you start feeling more sharpened. Alright?" Leroy speaks.

"Y-yes. That would be more suitable, t-thank you Papa and F-father." Rachel says bit by bit. She's laying on her enormous bed, her head under the pillows.

"Okay, well we are going to go eat. We will have Edwin send you some soup later on."

On the other side of the door, Hiram pulls out a silver key from his back pocket. He takes it to the door knob and enters the silver object and locks the door.

* * *

><p><em>'Do not sneak out'<em>

_'Do not sneak out'_

_'Do not sne-_

"Aghhh!" Rachel screams out in her pillows. She sits up, rubbing her head giving her head a quick massage. The clock above her bed reads, 8:02 pm. "I need to get out of here." Rachel throws up her bed sheets and walks to her wardrobe.

After a couple minutes of digging through her closet she finds a pair of dark wash jeans. She slips them on her legs, now only in her jeans and bra. Standing to her feet she pushes through her dresses and finally attains a normal black tank top. Pulling on a pair of old sneakers that Harmony throw away (Which Rachel fetched from the trash) she pulls on her sweater. Before walking to the deck Rachel clips on a Humming bird necklace.

She makes her way across her room to her Door. She zips up her sweater and turns the knob. The knob won't budge, making Rachel huff. Rachel walks to her balcony, to the edge of the railing she jumps on top. Her hear pounds in her chest, she has never snuck out before. After a little speech in her head she jumps to the tree next to her balcony.

"Breathe." she says, calming her nerves. After another speech in her mind she jumps down, and runs off into the dark night.

* * *

><p>"It's good to be back," A young man speaks, to the person behind him.<p>

Startled the other man talks "Can never sneak up on you." He brings a beer to his lips, taking a gulp from the bottle. "That has to change," he says with an edge in his voice.

"Puskara stop being an imbecile," he says, annoyed. His eyes skim the residents of Lima. He keeps his sight on the humans, ignoring the other man.

"Oh Noah! You are so high-strung!" He says with too much enthusiasm, faking. "You need a beer," he takes another sip of the dark bottle. "Or better yet. Some-" he takes a step closer, right at Noah's ear. "Blood," He says dark, and bitter. He jerks back from Noah, finishing his beer. "Human blood that is." He than throws the bottle to the side. "And the name's Puck! Not Puskara!"

"Well mother and father did name you that." Noah leaves the humans and looks over to his twin brother. "Mother did have a thing with culture, and particularly the Hindu religion and their names." Noah cracks a smile and turns his attention back to the humans.

"Puskara is a horrible name." Puck hisses back, throwing the beer bottle against a near tree. The bottle hits the tree and breaks into a millions of pieces in the air.

"No, Puck is so much horrible, than Puskara." Noah says, not really caring where the conversation goes.

"You came up with the name!" He throws his hands up in the air, over dramatically. He sulks behind Noah, kicking pine cones around. He suddenly smirks and his attitude changes. "You know I think I might keep Puskara. I mean Rachelle lov-ed the name." He shrugs, still smirking when Noah turns around. "Gotcha didn't it?" he smiles, and then the smile disappears from his face.

"Don't bring her up. Not now. Not when we're in Lima." Noah says with a disappointment.

"But maybe I'll stick with Puck." Puck still has his playful tone. "Lucy preferred Puck over Puskara."

Noah snorts looking back at Puck. "I'm surprised you even acknowledge her as that." Noah then turns to the lights.

"Oh! No!" Puskara shakes his head, "I still call her whatever pops in my brilliant mind, but I called her Lucy because I knew that would trouble you tonight." he snickers loudly. "Late at night." He nods stepping closer to Noah. "When you can't sleep, because the guilt takes over your dead body. The body that can't love that special person." The more he says the more his voice gets darker. "And when you toss and turn in your bed, you will eventually think of Lucy or whatever she goes by now. You will feel something in your heart..." He takes a lingering pause. "Nothing!" he hisses right in Noah's ear. "Because You Are Not HUMAN! You can not feel!" He screams "And you will never.. Love. Becau-

Noah clenches his jaws as hard as he can. He can tell it's the hardest he's clenched his jaw because he hears his jaw crack. The things Puck is saying it's all true but he doesn't want to believe it. He can't. By the time Puck starts on about love, Noah rams Puck in the nearest tree. Noah punches Puck in the nose, everything that's going on is a blur, a blur to a human.

"Because you are a VAMPIRE!" Puck finishes his speech.

Noah's breathing starts to get louder and uncontrolled, he's nostrils begin to flare. His eye's begin to erupt with blackness. Suddenly Noah has fangs, and his eyes are pitch black. "Stop!" Noah throws Puck against the opposite tree. The tree branches break at the force and weight of Puskara.

Puskara snickers when he falls to the ground. "You've gotten weaker then before." He rolls around the ground, gathering leaves and dirt on his back. In the blink of an eye he's holding Noah against another tree, by his neck. Puck's eyes have now gotten black and around his eyes are also black. "I wouldn't do that next time. Or else you, bye bye." Puck's eyes turn back to normal and he drops Noah back on the ground.

Noah fall to his knee's then onto his stomach. He get's up in a flash, dusting off the dirt and sticks off of him. "Let's get to the celebration."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Rachel." A young males voice talks to Rachel from behind, startling her. She turns, seeing it's a boy from her father's work. She fakes a smile<p>

"Hello, Finn." Rachel nods at the tall boy, and walks through the crowd trying to escape him.

"I've never expected you to be here." he says from behind her, following her.

Rachel rolls her eyes, and keeps pushing her way through the people. "Well people are full of surprises, Finn" She call behind her to Finn.

Finn nods, putting his left hand in his pocket. "So where are your dad's?"

"Home, they- They have caught a head cold over the week. They are deeply sorry, but they send their love." Rachel lies, giving Finn a small, fake smile.

Finn beams back taking a sip from his red plastic cup. He bops his head to the music, searching the crowd.

"Well, I must be on my way. My father's do not want me out late. Good bye Finn. Have a nice night." She turns making her hair flair out.

"Bye, Rachel." he mumbles back.

Rachel continues to linger around the crowd, taking a couple sips of her beer. She taps her foot to the beat of the music as she leans against a tree. Her eyes roam the bunches of the people dancing in the middle of the park. Rachel searches the people surrounding looking for someone hurt. She sees nothing but a couple of kids drinking. She blinks once clearing the dizziness and the smell of blood. She soon leaves to go to a new location, she settles on a picnic table further towards the pond. Looking at the stars, Rachel lays on the table, looking at the twinkling stars. Not long after that there's a big boom. Startled she get's up looking around, but then there's colorful fireworks bursting in the night sky. Rachel smiles under the fireworks and eventually lays back down

* * *

><p>A dance song comes on, causing the humans to filter onto the grass and dance. The grass get's full of dancing boy's and girl's. And one of the boys is Puck, he has a beer in one hand and in the other is a girl's hip. He's holding her by the hip as she grinds up on him. He smirks as she continues. But with the feeling also comes a craving, a craving of blood. His eyes turn red, and his fangs pop out. Puck begins kissing down her neck, and lower. She giggles when Puck harmlessly bites her above her left breast. He chuckles, working his way to her neck. When his mouth come to her neck he hears the blood pumping through her veins. His eyes get a darker shade of red and his tongue become dry. With one last kiss on her neck he, gabs his sharp fangs in her neck.<p>

"What are you doing?" She says trying to pull away from him.

He groans, looking to meet her scared eyes. "Shh" he calms her taking his finger to her lips. "You want this." He stares her in her eyes. Puskara's eye's abruptly change the color, Red to Blue.

"Wha-what? Your eyes?" she says. Puck's stare becomes more harsher, and the color get's darker. "I want this." she says in monotone.

"Yess." he grins showing his white fangs, he removes her hair and begins to suck the blood.

The crowd around them don't even notice the helpless girl in the middle of the dance floor getting killed slowly. Just dancing away, they don't acknowledge the guy sucking away on the human's neck.

On the side of the crowd is Noah. He's leaning against a truck, holding a red cup.

"Hey?" a girl dressed in a cheerleader's uniform says rubbing her hand up on Noah's chest.

"Hi!" he say's harshly looking away from her. She frowns, walking away from Noah. Noah chuckles a little looking back at the crowd.

"Blood." he whispers. His eyes dance over the people dancing, after a couple seconds he sees Puck and a blond dancing. But Puck's head is in the crook of the blond's neck.

"So obtuse." he mutters. Noah begins to walk the way to Puck. He continues to keep his eyes on the crowd though, looking at the humans as he walks. He turns to the right, when he sees a Brunette walk by him. A familiar brunette, he does a double take when he sees her face. Noah stops and observes the girl as she walks away from the festival and to the pond. His body says follow her, but his mind tell him go to Puck. He moves his eyes away from the girl and to Puck. He glances back at the girl as she walks to a picnic table. Noah roughly walks over to Puck, pulling him off of the girl.

"Puskara!" He hisses at Puck. The blond stares at the sky, not moving. Suddenly there's a big boom scaring the blond. Both Noah and Puck look in the sky seeing the fireworks start.

"What!" he wines, there's blood dripping down the side of his lips.

"What do you think you're doing! We're in a public place!" Noah responds, angry.

"I know!" Puck's eyes go wide. "Thought some practice would come handy." he looks around the dancing couples, seeing no one's looking.

"You could kill her!"

"I know! That's what makes it fun!" He twists back to the blond, and grins wide at her. "The feeling of playing with death. You know that feeling, Noah." he turns back to Noah.

Noah's eyes are almost black but he blinks, and clenches his eyes tight. "J-just don't be clumsy." he hisses in Puskara's ear. "I don't want what happened last time!" he says through his clenched teeth.

Puck keep's he gaze on the blonde, chuckling at Noah's statement. "I won't." He turns to Noah. "I'm not you." he bits back.

"Just don't get caught!" Noah looks around still seeing no one's seeing. With that Noah turns and stalks away. "By the way." he says, over his right shoulder. "Shelby's here." Noah grits.

Puskara's face becomes hard. "How do you know?"

"Saw her, hasn't changed one bit, Puck." he pops the p on Puck.

"Did you see Ba-

"No." Noah turns away looking back at the pond and see's nothing but the empty picnic table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So That was chapter one. This was called Eyes of death but then my cousin came over. And she is having her vampire faze so she watched Vampire Diaries all last weekednd. And I Kept coming in during that so I watched some intresting things. So I wrote this last week.<strong>

**AN:This thing with the Puskara/Puck and Noah is something I thought would be different. And I'm going to have like a love-square with Noah, Puck, Quinn, and Rachel. But they all want Rachel for different love reasons.**

**AN: If you want me to continue please review, if not than I'm not going to continue this because I don't want to right something that no one reads are likes. **


	2. Shelby or Rachel

**~A Vampire's Kiss~**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that was her?" Puskara asks his twin brother.<p>

Noah, the twin of Puskara, is seated on a stump. He has sunglasses over his eye's blocking the sun to enter his eyes. Both of them escaped the party and wondered in the clumped tree's that surround the park. It's dawn now, the light is clearly seen through the tree's.

"I did see her. But I'm not certain it was her. She looked different," He pauses. "Younger." Noah's feet clear the leaves from around him, for no point.

Puck digs through his jacket pocket, after finding what he wants, he pulls it out. A black pair of sunglasses; he places them over his eyes, shielding the sun away. "Well come on."

Noah lifts his head a bit, seeing Puck walk East. "Where are you going?" He asks, still sitting on the stump.

"We're going to go find Shelby." Puck says. "Then when we do find her, we're going to kill her." You can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks.

"What?" Noah, jumps up running to his brother. "Did you just say that you're going to kill Shelby?" Noah's by his twins side now, trying his hardest to keep the pace.

"I said that we're going-

Noah cuts in."I heard you!" He tries to read his face, but that's not one of Noah's skills, Puck has always been good at that. "What I'm asking is what are you going to accomplish if you kill Shelby?"

"Idon'tknow." Puskara mutters under his breath. "You should be the one killing her. She is the one who took Bathy-

"Yes I know. But that is no reason to kill her. That wasn't her fault," Noah is yelling now. Both his arms are flying around, adding to Noah's fury.

"Leave me, then. Because I'm killing her if you like it or not!" He yells back to his brother clearly not caring what he says or does.

Before Noah can do anything Puskara disappears, Leaving nothing but leaves falling in his dust. "Got to be kidding me, Puskara!" Noah, yells hitting a tree with his foot. The tree shakes, and leaves fall to the ground. The birds are awoken and fly away to a another near tree.

After leaving his annoying brother Puskara makes a beeline to the park,the last place where Shelby was seen. Puck walks out of the tree's and into the pouring sunlight. His body begins to heat up so he pulls over his hood on his head. Walking at normal human speed, Puck navigates his way through the trash laying on the green grass. Some trash flies across the ground when Puck hits it with his feet. He strolls on over to the picnic table by the pond, where Noah supposedly saw the girl. When reaching his destination the Puckerman twin searches the area for a trail or belongings. After a couple minutes of nothing but dirt, Puck falls against the table. He gives up searching for the girl who's suppose to be Shelby.

"Nothing, eh?"

Puck lifts his head a bit, seeing it's Noah. He shrugs before letting his head fall back onto the wooden table. "I thought there would be something."

Noah huffs in humor. "What did you expect? A forgotten shoe?"

"Well that would be a good start. I could parade the thing around, act like I'm looking for my princess."

"You hate damsels in distress," Noah says. He walks over to Puskara, taking a seat on the bench. Both of the boys have their hoods on and sunglasses.

Most of their skin is covered with clothing, but the sun still has it's effects on them. Their eyes are bloodshot from the lack of blood in their system. The paleness on their skin is also from no food: blood.

"Will you just do me a favor and scurry away from me," He says tired.

Noah stares at Puck for a while before finally leaving him alone. At this point Noah doesn't know if he can or should trust his brother. They travel together, sometimes, but Puskara doesn't live by the rules Noah lives by. When they travel together they always end up going their separate ways in the end. Noah was just in Alaska before arriving in Lima, Ohio. Both of the boys are on a mission and one of the Puckermans is going to complete that either way.

Noah ends up outside the Lima Bean, looking for a older resident to get information from. But all he can gather from the coffee hot spot is that: this place is more for the younger generation. Which is no place a older person would stop by. So he keeps looking for his information keeper. His overseer gave him direct directions to the place, after that it's all in the hands of Noah and Puck's to finish the job. Noah just hopes that Puskara doesn't screw anything up before that. Noah's now walking down main street looking for where the old people hang out. After walking down both side's of the street Noah Finally finds what he's looking for. It's a small antique store with little knickknacks in the window, the window clearly says closed but there's movement inside. He knocks lightly on the window. A woman with short hair looks up. She's not as old as Noah hope's but she'll do. The woman walks over and opens up the glass door.

"Can I help you young man?" she speaks. She's about his height a couple inches shorter. She wears a white shirt with a pink blazer on top.

"Yes, if you could. May I come in?" he asks politely.

"Sure, Hun," She opens the door wider and lets Noah in.

"How may I assist you?"

"Well I'm a real historical person and I wanted to know Lima's oldest buildings around town. Could you do that?"

"Well Lima's doesn't have anything older then that old video store that was built in the 80's. But the old you're looking for is nothing we have except the city hall and the cemetery." She says.

"Oh," Noah says. He's surprised that this tiny town doesn't have that much historical buildings "Well could you steer me in the direction of the City hall?"

"Well once you end Main street take a left, and you should see it. It's the center of the town." the woman smiles.

"Thank you," Noah says as he turns to leave the store. Noah exits the Antique store and away from the little shop.

The middle aged lady watches as he disappears down the street.

"Who was that?" A young male says entering the store through the back with a box in his arms.

"Huh?" The woman turns and see's it's her son. "Oh! That was just a boy asking what are the oldest building in Lima."

"Oh." he walks over to the window, peering out looking for the boy who was just in the store but he's already out of sight.

"Such a nice boy," she smiles, as she places some dolls on the shelves. "Maybe you'll see him at school, Finn."

"Yeah, I bet he is," Finn says skeptical.

* * *

><p>After leaving the store Noah went to the City Hall. Nothing that fitted the description of what his Overseer was describing to him so he left.<p>

"_Hello brother."_ The other side of the phone says.

"Puskara where are you?"

"_Puck! And I'm by the little cute creek."_ He spits the first part and ends with a squeak.

"Good you're close. I need you to go on over to the Cemetery." The streets are now flowing with the towns people.

"_What! Hell no! I'm hungry and I'm getting a bite to eat._"

Noah can hear the smirk in his voice. "Well put away with your fangs and go to the Cemetery!"

"_Why? Are we going to have a family reunion?" _

"Puck! That wasn't funny," Noah hisses into the small phone in his hands.

Puck snickers into the phone before saying "Okay, okay I'll go. Just let me get this-

The phone goes dead and Noah knows that Puskara has found a meal to eat or drink. He slams his phone close and turns around in the direction of the cemetery. "Knowing him he'll have sex with his breakfast before drinking her alive," Noah mutters.

Puck never drinks male blood, only if he's at the point of death. Noah can't think of a memory where Puck has killed a male for blood. But he can remember a bunch of times where Puck killed a guy just for the fun of it. Noah's sure that he has tasted blood from a male, but Puck will go to extents to keep what he says true.

By now Noah has arrived at Lima's cemetery. There's lovely tree's surrounding the entrance and all around the cemetery. There's different trails to different area's that start in front of the Puckerman twin. Noah scouts the outside of the fence, looking for any big tomb stones, or anything unusual. Flowers scatter the grounds at certain tombstones. At one row there is a bundle of weed looking plant. Mysterious, Noah walks to the stone and examines the plant. Rosemary. He flicks his head up to read the stone.

**Judy Fabray**

**1821-1854**

**A wonderful wife and loving mother.**

Noah's head instantly looks up after reading who lays under the ground. He searches the grounds hoping to see where the person went to. She's probably long gone by now. Suddenly there's a sound of leaves crushing to his right. He gets up walking to the direction of the sound.

"Damn girl bit me! I'm the one who's suppose to bite her Not Me!" the voice of Puskara is heard.

"What happened?"

"My meal bite me! I'm the one who does that!"

"Why are you getting mad? You didn't even feel it did you?"

"Yes, but- Never mind! I'm here! What now?" Puck dusts off his jacket, that must have something that Puck doesn't want on him.

"Nothing. Because I couldn't find what _he_ wanted." Noah leans against a tombstone while Puck sits on the fence that limits the Cemetery.

"Well plan B," Puck says. He smacks his thighs and then jumps off the black fence.

"Plan B?"

"Yup, go find a human and torture them tell they tell us."Puskara rubs his hands together smirking to get his hands dirty. "I say a female. I can't do guy-

"No," Noah says sternly.

"What?"

"I said No," Noah repeats himself.

"Well bye." he turns walking away. "I'll be the one to find what _he_ wants." Puck makes distance between him and Noah.

"Have it your way," Noah says walking the other direction from Puck.

"Fine!" They both call over their shoulders when they jump the fence not bothering to take the exit.

Noah walks off in the direction of North, while Puck walks to the town.

Noah walks at normal speed, watching the animals as the run around in the tree's. Mostly squirrels and birds are the ones that Noah spots. After watching the animals he notices a house up the ways. The house is not visible for a humans eyes but for Noah he can see everything to the roof to the details on the house. He didn't see a road leading to the house when he walked to the cemetery, he guesses there's one on the other side. He jogs to the house, human speed. When he stops to walk to the front door he notices how big the house is, mansion. The enormous house has a modern look to it but is has a ancient look to it too. The house looks motionless inside but he goes up to the two doors anyways. There's a door knocker to use, it has a human face on it. He uses the knocker and waits. While he waits he examines the little door knocker closely. It is indeed a human but if you look closely you can It has fangs sticking out of it's mouth. Before he can take a better look at the thing the two big doors open wide enough for a young man to come in view.

"May I help you?" He asks. His voice is deep and mature for his tiny baby face. Noah's taken back and stares at him for a comment.

"I-

"Edmund who is at the door?" A higher voice says inside the house.

Edmund looks over his shoulders, while he does that Noah see's a young lady. And right away he recognizes the girl. Shelby.

"No one, Rachel," the boy answers.

"Nonsense, I see the man standing in front of us," she says. She pushes aside Edmund and gets a look at Noah. "Hello," she smiles at Noah, who's dumbfound staring at Shelby or what she goes by now: Rachel. She's wearing a white dress that looks vintage and very old. "What are those." She points to his sunglasses. "Covering your eyes?" she asks, tilting her head to the right.

She's kidding right? "Sunglasses?" Noah says slowly.

"May I see them?" before he can answer, Rachel reaches up and takes them off of him. Noah thinks that his heads about to get torn off once Shelby see's who he is.

"Miss Berry!" The other man gets after the small girl who has rudely takes the glasses.

Her cheeks turn red, "Sorry." That's when Noah know it's not Shelby, but it has to be, she looks identical to Shelby. "Where did you get these?" she asks. She looks up for a second to take a look at Noah, but she quickly looks down eying the glasses still.

"From the store." Noah thinks this must be trap. But if he wants to stay alive he must play along. But the way this girl in front of him acts she has to be somebody else.

"Oh. Well they must be worth a fortune, yes?" she places them over her eyes, but she puts them on the wrong way.

"No- You have them on, upside down." Noah reaches out and flips them they right way. "They're not expensive at all I got them for a five bucks."

"Well they must be special. I have never seen one in my lifetime before." she smiles handing them back.

"I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave," The boy pushes Rachel inside before closing the two doors.

"Goodbye-

"Noah," he answers back quickly.

"Bye, Noa-" she gets cut off by the door slamming in Noah's face.

Noah puts his glasses back on and steps down the couple steps from the door backwards. Two people look out a window on both sides of the door . One a young girl with red looking hair, she looks out the left window while the other person is Edmund. He looks out the right window, watching Noah leave.

Noah looks for cars or anything, but comes up with nothing. There's no garage, unless it's in the back but Noah doesn't turn around because the two humans watch him unless they're not human? And Shelby they were calling her Rachel? And she blushed, if she was Shelby she would have not blushed at all.

Puck walks through the tree's with a couple mystery's. One: There is no place in Lima that has what the Overseer is looking for. And the Overseer is never wrong, unless Noah heard him wrong. Two: The cemetery. The rosemary was placed below Judy Fabray's grave and it was Rosemary not ordinary flowers. Three: The girl that lives in the Mansion in the tree's. She's not Shelby, but if she's not then who is she? And how does she look just like Shelby?

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter two. Hope you liked it :)<p>

Now I'm wondering if I should add wolves. Should I?

Also Noah and Puskara are twins.

So what did you think of this chapter?


	3. Lucy

**~A Vampire's Kiss~**

* * *

><p>"He looked nice," Rachel says remembering the way Noah acted.<p>

"Yes, and he could very well be a vile man," Edmund responds quickly.

"Well Noah did not look like a man, he seemed as old as me." Rachel clasps her hands behind her back as she dances next to Edmund.

"Miss. Berry stop that, right now. It is no time to be dancing around. You have your study's to tend to." Edmund says harshly, pulling Rachel out of her dance. "Harmony has not come to collect you for your dance lessons," He says. He keeps his arms to the side and keeps them still while walking. "Come along Miss. Berry."

Rachel bows her head and quits her dancing to walk aside Edmund. They turn the from the entrance of the house and take a left to the study. Rachel keeps her head held high as they pace down the dark hallways. Edmund's face begins to become darker and darker every step of the way to the study. The two of them enter the big study. Books line the shelves with little knickknacks from the Hudson's little antique shop.

"What are we studying today Edmund? Mathematics? Writing? Oh! History?" Rachel prances around the open room, feeling all the books. "Tell me it is History?" Rachel squeals, twirling over to the wooden chair.

"No it is not History Rachel," Edmund sighs out tired. He sits on one of the many wooden chairs. The chair in return creaks.

"Please! Oh! Why do we always have to do something else?"

"Because your father's tell me what to teach and I tutor you," Edmund says. He's memorized the whole speech. The speech that he has to repeat everyday that Rachel begs to know.

"But just once can we study History! The history of Lima!" Rachel jumps from her seat. She runs to the far left book case. She looks over the dull colors, until she finds a blue book that has Lima printed on it. "Here!" She springs her arms forward to Edmund.

Edmund holds the book and looks over the pages, skimming. "No, Rachel. Put it back now!" He drops the big book into her arms.

Her shoulders slump with the weight of the book. She slowly shuffles over to the shelves and slams the book back onto the shelf. "Well let's do something completely drudging!" She says theatrically, even throwing her arms into the air. "Why don't we even watch paint dry for art?"

"Miss. Berry! Settle down and sit your behind down this instance!" Edmund yells.

"Sorry," her voice comes out low and somewhat British.

"Yes!" he hisses back. "Now go fetch the French text book," Edmund orders. He lifts Rachel by the edge of her chin, so that he can look in her eyes. "Now." He widens his eyes.

Rachel's eye lid's open wide then settle back to normal. "Certainly," she says flat and dry.

"That is better," he says to himself as he sits back on the chair.

"Here you go," the Jewish girl says in her same tone of voice.

"Thank you," Edmund says through his gritted teeth.

"Certainly," Rachel replies with the same flat dry voice.

"Your father's told me to pass on a message to you. They both are going away on a trip. Strictly business, no defenseless little girls allowed. So don't bother to go with them. Hiram and Leroy both gave Harmony and I a week to... fortify ourselves."

"Fortify? Are you and Harmony going on a crusade?" Rachel asks. She flips through her book looking for the page number Edmund ordered her to look for.

"No, your father's just thought it... would be nice if we ….had a week to ourselves," Edmund continues.

"Oh!" she looks up from the big book. "So am I staying with the Hudson's?"

"No, you are staying here. By yourself. Alone." Edmund urges on.

"By myself?" Rachel question's, unsure is he's telling the truth.

"Yes," he says. "Do you think you could do that? I will leave food for you to preheat. All you got to do is put it in the oven and reheat it."

"Did my father's agree to this?"

"They were the ones that suggest it."

"Well, then I think I will be okay." Rachel smiles up to Edmund.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm going to ask you again. What are the oldest structures in Lima!" Puck yells at the old man who's now trembling bad.<p>

"I-I, don't k-know I j-just moved here," His voice breaks the answer into two parts from his shaking lips.

"Liar!" Puskara immediate yells back.

"Please, s-sir. I-i really d-don't know," the older man says. His eyes don't reach Puck's when talking, too scared to look directly at him.

"Well if this won't work then I guess it's time for plan B," Puskara chuckles darkly in the dark ware house. He turns to the shadows of the deserted building. He steady's his heart beat, then he lets the anger ripple through his dead body. Slowly his eyes turn black, then like wetness spreading, the dark color settles around his eyes. Last his teeth have a pair of white fangs. Puck whips his head to the human sitting in the chair.

The man's eyes almost about pops out of his eyes sockets. "I-I've heard about y-you! T-the vampire's b-behind the cemetery! V-Vampires!" The man points to Puck, gasping out his words.

Puck just laughs into the quiet warehouse. "I-I j-just- V-vampire" Puck mimics the man in front of him. He smirks at his victim, then lets the smile fade off his lips. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. And maybe this time you'll actually give me a answer. Okay! What is the eldest buildings in this area! Tell me!" The more he talks the blacker his eyes get.

"I-I don't k-know!" he jumps up from his chair yelling in Puskara's face. "I-I'm sorry!" He flinches into a hunch as a puppy would when getting in trouble.

"Uhh!" Puck places his hands on his hips tired of asking the same question. "I guess onto plan C."

The human gulps before asking his question he fears. "What's plan C?"

Puskara turns his head to the side smiling widely. "If I tell you I'll have to kill you," the edge in his voice causes the human's breathing to hitch. Puck flashes to the man, his mouth right above the neck area. "Just kidding! I don't do males." Puck shivers in disgust.

Sighing, the Senior relaxes into his chair. "For a second I thought you were going to eat me. I guess you're one of those vegetarians from that one movie? Do you sparkle too?"

For a second the vampire thinks his human is kidding, but then he realizes he's not. "No I don't sparkle. Our skin actually burns! And I'm not one of those pussy vamps! And I Am Not a vegetarian! And just 'cuz' you said that I'm going to kill you." Puck walks over to the human reaching out his arms.

"I thought you said you weren't going to suck my blood," the man says. His hands grip to the arms of the chairs for dear death.

He holds the older guy's head in his hands and in a quick motion the man's dead with a crack. "I didn't say I was going to kill you for the fun of it." He says growing bored. The man falls down in front of Puskara. "Stupid Azure clan. Always fucking messing up the legends of the others!"

"Let's get you somewhere warm shall we?" Puck asks to the dead man. Puck extends his dead arms and pulls the unmoving man. "Like a nice toasty fire?"

"Will you get your dead ass legs to stay in the fire!" Puskara yells directly to the dead mans legs. Suddenly his leg begins to vibrate. Puck drops the legs of the man and picks up his phone.

"What now Noah?" He says each syllable of each word slowly.

"You have- What's ticking you off now Puskara?"

"Puck!" he reminds his younger brother. "And you would think a dead man would be able to keep his legs still!"

"Puskara! I told you not to make a mess of things here! But um, did you find anything out?"

"No! Noah. This guy was just a of waste energy," Puck says flinging his arms all around him.

"Well why don't you get your ass over to the cemetery we have some stuff to discuss,-

"But I was-

"NOW! Puskara!"

"Shit! Must be-" The phone goes blank on the other line. "Hello?" he tries. "Okay he hung up."

* * *

><p><em>To the Cemetery<em>

_To the cemetery_

_That's where I go regularly_

_I lay the flowers down_

_before I skip this town_

_the sun's out_

_the weeds sprout._

_The blood drains out._

_It soaks the rosemary._

_I can not last this soberly._

_I am weakened_

_With the red stains I am sickened_

_The sweetened smell of you_

_I now know I am true to you_

_The sun's out_

_The weeds sprout_

_The blood drains out_

_It soaks the rosemary_

_I can not last this soberly_

_To the cemetery_

_To the cemetery_

_Please don't let me give in_

_Because I am committing a sin_

_Please don't let me give in_

_But I have already have given in_

Puskara sings to himself as he strolls into the cemetery.

"Singing are we?" Noah asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Stupid memorys this place brings,"Puck says. He tries to remove the memorys off himself by dusting himself off.

Noah chuckles, leaning against a tombstone.

"Well I am here for the second time today! Wattaya want?"

"Okay, well when we separated I found a house up the hill. And guess who was there?"

"Madonna!"

"Madonna?"

"What she's a hot MILF," Puck shrugs his shoulders, smirking.

Noah shakes his head again. "Try again."

"Uh, That one girl who's in that lame vampire movie?"

"Uh, no."

"The other girl from the other vampire movie?"

"No."

"Rihanna?"

"No."

"Brittney Spears?"

"No," Noah says tired.

"Kim Kardashian for crying out loud?"

"NO! Puakara! It was Shelby or she's known as Rachel now."

"Shelby? Hmm better then nothing," Pusakra sighs.

"Shut up Puck.-

"Well well, what do we have here?" The two brothers turn and see the one person they weren't expecting.

"Lucy" Noah says.

"Quinn." Puck says.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3... I'm still trying to build up the story to the main plot no i have added Quinn in. Plus two people reviewed to have werewolves. So...<p> 


	4. The Blond

**~A Vampire's Kiss ~**

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> doing here!" Puskara hisses to Quinn full of venom and annoyance.

"I have my reasons," she says cheeky. "As do you two,"she changes the subject still with the sass. She sits on a tombstone with her legs crossed sporting a look that is a cross between a frown and a smile. "You don't look so shocked Noah," Quinn says with a purpose baby tone.

Puck turns seeing Noah leaning casually against another tombstone looking attentive. "Why are you not ripping this girl to shreds!" Puck yells to his brother.

"Don't hurt yourself Puck." Quinn warns Puskara. She jumps from the tombstone over to Puck. "You know I had a hunch that someone was snooping around in the corners while I was trying to pay my respect to my mother," Quinn says thinking.

"You knew she was here! And you didn't tell me!" Puck screams. "Do recall the things she has done to you! The pain she's caused!"

"Calm down Puckerman!" she says not only to Puskara but also to Noah who's building with anger. "I came to this town for one thing and it was sure not to altercate with you two numskulls." she throws Puskara across the graveyard with one hit. "I'm out." she walks in front of Noah pausing to give him coy look.

"Lucy." Noah stops Quinn from moving any further. He pushes himself off the tombstone to step in front of Quinn.

She stops in her steps and slowly turns around to face Noah, With hunger in her eyes. "Yes, Noah."

Noah's eye's run up her body to her face. "Why are you here?" he raises an eyebrow at her.

She laughs. "Noah you never fail to banter me with your winsomeness and grace." her whole eye turns bright red. "I am turned on by your sexiness, Noah." she slides her hand seductively down Noah's chest while locking eyes with Puskara who's staring at her with black eyes. "I would say hope to see you guys later on my visit," she smiles. "But, that would be a perjury." her smile falls off her lips. With the turn of her head she disappears from both sights.

"That's going to be a problem," Puck says irritated by Quinn and Noah.

* * *

><p>"But if you could just please give me some-" Quinn gets cut off when she falls out of her chair. "See!" she exclaims. "I'm having a really bad day." Quinn reaches up to the counter pulling herself up. "That is why I need a drink, Mr." She sighs throwing her head on the cold counter top.<p>

The man stands behind the counter with the a bottle of liquor in his hands watching Quinn. He has blond hair styled into a Bieberish hair cut. "Uh, Ms. Are you even legal to be in here?" he asks with the bottle of the drink still in his hands.

"Shh!" she quiets the young man with her hand.

"Are you drunk?" he asks pouring the liquor in two shot glasses and passes it to the couple sitting beside Quinn.

"No!" she starts to say. "Well that would be a understatement," she sighs bringing her head to set it on her arms. "I just- I'm having a really bad day!" She lifts her head throwing her hands down in anger. "I came here for a purpose, a mission. But then you know who I run into?" she says waiting for the man to answer her back.

The guy just stands stiffened with uncomfortableness. "Uh-

"My ex! Actually two of my ex's!" she slams her head back into the counter. "They're more like my Ex-friends," she recalls shaking her head into the counter. "They're going to sabotage everything I am trying to do!" she murmurs into the counter. "Well!" she sighs out rising her head from the counter. "I might as well make the best out of it, right big lips?" she says taking the bottle out of his grip and walking out the bar.

The young guy looks down to the counter to see a dent the size of the girls head. He purses his lips out staring at the ruined counter. He waits til she has rounded the corner from the bar to pick up the phone. "Yeah, there's a batch of vampire's in town," he whispers into the phone quietly. He turns into the back of the bar with the phone in hand. "Female, Caucasian, blond hair that is dyed pink, shoulder length, about 5'5 and looks around 115 pounds. I didn't get to see her eye's she kept moving around. She mentioned that she has friends also here. Well she rammed her head into the counter and left a pretty deep dent," he says listening to the other person. "She headed East. We better get to her first before the others do," He then hangs up the phone.

"This towns about to get a whole lot waked up then it already is." He sighs then unties his black half apron.

"So what are we going to do about Ms. Manic." Puskara says. He's lied across a tombstone messing with a metal bar. He jams his legs with it repeatedly at a steady pace. Black blood spills off his legs and on the ground. He releases the bar and watches the wetness on his thigh disappear fast. Then he does it again.

"We? You mean what am _I_ going to do about it?" Noah says pacing the graveyard. "This is going to ruin all his plans!" he hits a tombstone making it fly clear across the area.

"Well_ I_ am going to go kill Quinn." he removes the metal bar and waits til the blood is clear off and jumps up.

"No you aren't." Noah beats Puck from leaving. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," he says. "Quinn doesn't like to fool around. If you are going to kill her you can't back away at the last minute because she will kill you if you don't!" he tells him. "And I'll be the one cleaning your mess up myself!"

"Well then we will be even from last time when I had to clean up your mess." he smirks and appears on the other side of the cemetery. "See ya brother!" he goes North the opposite direction of Noah.

"I better go see what mess Lucy has made," Noah sighs walking down the trail to the road forgetting that Puck is going in the direction of Rachel.

"Stupid Fabray!" Puck says kicking pieces of leaves in the air. The leaves float around Pusakra as he runs up the little hill. Then that's when he see's it, the mansion. A smirk snakes on his lips when he spots it. "Let's have some fun. Shall we Shelby," he says wickedly.

_She's only a bird_

_in a gilded cage_

Puck hears right away the voice of an angel. Something that Shelby had only after transforming into a vampire. He see's that there's a light on in one of the rooms on the side of the house. He walks seeing a small deck outside the lightened windows.

_a beautiful sight to see_

_You may think she's happy_

He sees a tree by the balcony and dashes up the tree to the porch. He peers in the window door seeing a girl by a piano. She looks over the sheet music singing not playing piano.

_and care from free_

_she's not _

Puskara stares at the girl as she sings loudly. He could hear her singing from the tree line. Puck realizes he's caring a little bit too much so he tries to see if it's Shelby.

_tho' she seems to be_

_tis safe when you think_

_of her wasted life_

He listens to the lyrics of the song. Finally realizing what the meaning of the song means. He frowns a bit when he thinks about it.

_For youth cannot mate with age_

_and her beauty was sold _

_For an old mans gold_

_she's a bird in a gilded cage. _

When she turns around he sees her face. And he about falls over she looks alike to Shelby but more beautiful. She's smaller then Shelby. Her skin is more paler then Shelby's, it looks as if she's never been outside. Puck shakes out of his daze and watches this girl wonder around in her huge bedroom. After minutes of watching her Puck decides to knock on the door.

He falls from the balcony, perfectly sticking the landing and flashes to the front door. He steps up the couple of steps and reaches the door seeing the vampire knocker like Noah did. He uses the vampire to knock on the two doors he backs away and waits. Puck hears her walking around on the top floor before turning on the light in the house. He makes out that she is taking her time walking down the stairs. Finally the left door opens wide. Light flood outside revealing the girl from her room.

Rachel wears a long black skirt with a white blouse. She looks over the young man seeing it's the boy from earlier. "Noah, right?" she asks. She leans on the door resting her head on the door.

"Uh, No." Puck starts but changes. He decides to change the subject, "May I come in?" he asks her pointing inside the huge house.

"Um." Rachel looks back in her house remembering what her father told her. "I'm not really suppose to but..." she travels off when she opens the door wide for him to enter.

Puck smiles to the girl as he sweeps in. "Nice house. Never been inside a mansion," he notes while looking at all the things on the walls.

Rachel closes the door quietly and skitters over to Noah leading him to the living room. The room is covered with red and the curtains are blocking up each big window. There's a fire place on the opposite wall that burns with a crackling sound. Puck steps down the couple steps from the hall to the room. He looks at the dimmed lightening and see's the scotch set on the table behind the couches.

"May I?" he points to the liquor.

"Why not," she says taking the steps to the living room crossing her arms. "So who are you?" she questions.

Puck rattles with the glasses and pours some alcohol in his cup. After gulping the liquid he slams the glass back on the table before darting over to Rachel. He tasted the blood in the scotch and that was enough evidence for him. He lifts her from her neck against the wall. "You should know, Shelby!" he says into her face.

Rachel kicks her legs trying to hit Puck but it's no luck. She holds her hands on Puck's hands trying to loosen his grip. "Stop!" she says, trying.

"Come on Shelby!" he says holding his grip tighter on her neck. "Do some of your little tricks," he says like an ass. "Shelby you're making this hard."

"I-I am n-not S-shel-lby!" she screams but begins choking over her words. She squeezes her nails into his skin making black liquid spill out. She falls down gripping her neck and crawling to the corner. "I am not Shelby!" she says getting to her feet. She walks to Puck seeing him still holding his hand.

Puck waits for the black stuff to disappear but nothing happens to his wound. "The fuck! Heal!" he screams to his arm. Five marks on each arm spill out with blood. He keeps the pressure on it but it wont's do anything. "The hell did you do to me?" he asks whining on the floor. "Huh? Hey Shel-" he gets interrupted when he falls back twitching. He grunts rolling around on the floor clenching his writs.

Rachel has her hands over her mouth holding in the gasps that are coming out. Her eyes release tears watching the man circle the floor with blood spilling out of his small gashes. She falls next to him trying to do anything she can. "W-what- I don't know what t-to do." she says trying to get his wrists but drops his hands.

"What was in your nails!" he says through his teeth to Rachel.

"I-I don't know." she screams back to him. When she takes his arms she sees white stuff boil to the top of his wounds.

* * *

><p>"Puskara where the hell are you!" Noah yells directly into the phone. "Pick up your goddamn phone will you!"<p>

Noah has now left twenty messages on his cell phone. He strolls anger down main street with his phone almost crushed in his hand. He sees teenagers around the park with their football gear getting ready for morning practice. He stops and watches the boys out on the field doing push ups. They hold their position until the coach blows her whistle. She blows the whistle twice when a man walks up to her whispering something to her. She turns slowly making contact with Noah she breaks it when she whistles again.

She has blond hair cut short. Her height is 6 something to Noah as he analyzes her. Her clothes are a red track suit with tennis shoes and a dark pair of sunglasses on her face. "Are you guys this weak!" she screams into a blow horn. "Since no one can get this right take 5 and drink some water!" she whips around seeing that Noah has left the area.

"Sam," she orders a blond man with the school's mascot on his shirt.

"Yeah Coach?" he asks with his head bowed from the early sun.

"You were right we have a couple of vampire's in town and they're not one of the _Pallid_ Clan." she says staring where Noah was standing. "Round up the mob tonight." She orders Sam to he bows his head understanding. "And goddamn make sure that the _Slayers_ don't know about this!" she says branching out her anger. "We don't want what happened _last_ time."

* * *

><p>"uhhh," Puskara moans waking up from his sleep. His eyes barley open wide enough to see that he's stuck in a some sort of cell with brick walls and hay in the corner. Before even breathing he flashes to the where the metal door is. He wiggles the door but nothing happens but the rattle of the chains. Then he stops suddenly, lifting his head to the ceiling listening to the outside world. He can tell it's the next morning because he hears the chirping of the birds from the outside.<p>

"Yes Finn my father's are out of town- Yes so is my serf's are gone too."

Puck can hear Rachel talking and the guy named Finn too.

"_I was wondering if I could come by later? Or maybe you drop by the store?" _Puck can hear the pretending in his voice. He scoffs knowing what Shelby do if she'll figure out he's telling her a lie.

"If you want. But my father's told me I couldn't have anyone over," she says. He hears her walking around to the refrigerator, then opening it.

'Yeah and you invited me in. Then bit-' he interrupts his thoughts when he remembers the opening on his wrists. Lifting the fabric up his arms he see's that it's still wet from what god knows. He touches it slightly and flinches. "Aghh!" he says falling to the ground in pain. Both arms are stiff from the agony in his skin. "The fuck!" he murmurs.

"I have to go Finn. I think someone's at the door." Puck hears her say and hangs up. His vampire ears hear the wooden floors creak until the tapping of a rock. Then the breathing of her is heard from above him. "How you feeling?" she asks throwing in a sandwich through the gap in the metal bar.

"The hell's wrong with my wrist, Shelby?" he yells making the sound echo. "I don't want this shit!" he kicks the sandwich to the side of the cellar.

"I am not Shelby!" she grumbles. "Why do you keep saying that!" she asks truly wanting to know the answer. "You were yelling at me last night saying 'Shelby'!" she mimics his voice. "Then before that when you knocked on my door. I heard you say, 'Shelby' when I entered the conversation."

"Okay first of girl, stop crying about whatever you're talking about because my arms just begins to throb even more." Puck looks back at his wrist seeing the white stuff bubble out again. "urhh" his body slide downs from the wall moaning. "And s-second!" Puck lifts himself up recklessly. "I am in no way Noah. You met Noah yesterday, my brother. We're twins. Tragic really." he says smearing the blood and the white stuff all over his forearms.

"i find myself absorbed in you and your brother. I would adore to have a twin more then having a people serve me at my feet. I am an only child; there is Harmony and Edmund but they are seriously a drag," Rachel speaks through the hole in the metal door.

"I would kill to have no brother," Puck says. "Actually I have" he chuckles at the end. He looks up seeing Rachel has a confused look on her face. "Uh-inside joke," he comes up with.

"Oh." is all she says.

"You can have my brother but he's a even bigger bore. He doesn't want to do anything fun when we come home," Puck says still leaning against the brick wall. "uh! What the hell did you do to me?" he asks still obsessing over the wounds. "What are you?" Puck says looking over to Rachel.

He doesn't see her head but the sound of clanging chains tells him that she's entering the cell with him. "I am a human being, well I think I am" she says walking into the cell.

Puck glances up at Rachel but takes a second look at what she's wearing. A white blouse is on her with a skirt that covers her knees with brown leather lace up boots. And her hair is sported in a side bread with her bangs tucked into the braid too. She walks next to Puck and sits herself down beside him, looking at his forearm. Rachel reaches over taking a hold of his wrist and pulls it towards herself.

Puck looks stunned with wide eyes looking at the girl beside him. When she touches the cut itself he flinches and scoots away from her with his arm in hand.

"Stop being so naïve." she moves closer and removes his hand and study's the cut. Brushing her hand over the wounds she sees Puck watching her intensely. "What?" she looks up through her eyelashes.

"Nothing." he shakes his head focusing his attention at his wrists but soon finds himself sneaking glances at her. Soon the white substance from the wound fades away and so does the small stabs in his skin. "What happened?" he asks confused as hell looking at his wrist.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal Hun and the sex." she winks at the women laying on the ground naked and covered with blood. The rest of the liquor from the bottle is being poured onto women then she catches on fire. Quinn tucks away her lighter in her pocket and watches the women burn away til there's bones and the sizzling sound of the blood.<p>

"Doesn't that hurt you?" a voice say from behind the young women.

She flashes in front his eyes till she's holding him by his neck against a near tree. She hisses at the guy against the tree her eyes flood with the color black. "I forgot about it along time ago Noah," she says releasing her grip on him.

Noah coughs still on all fours. "Why are you here, Lucy?" He asks stepping up from the ground.

Quinn turns around. "I told you I wanted to ride you fo-

"okay enough with that Lucy." Noah sighs walking next to the Blond girl. "What's gotten into you Fabray," he asks watching the blood soak into the Earth.

"You know exactly what made me like this!" she hisses back, her eyes suddenly black again.

"Calm yourself Lucy" Noah warns her.

"Stop fucking calling me that! It's Quinn!"

"And I'm Sam." The two vampire's turn seeing a blond headed guy with another ten guys behind him.

"Shit!" they both say before charging away in different directions.

"Hard way I suppose" Sam hums out. "Get'em." he orders the pack behind him. Then only Sam is only standing by the tree with wood stakes in hand.

"About time we got some action in this area." Sam smirks before speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so i made a hard decision that this will be Puckleberry then Faberry. I love them both but im feelin a puckleberry vampire story. <strong>

**So what do you think happened to Puck's arm? And do you know what Rachel is?**

**Review :)**


	5. Sylvester and Sam

**AN: Didn't put this in the other chapters. I do not own Glee :(**

** ~A Vampire's Kiss~**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Love just give up already." the boy on the ground yells up to the women in the tree. "You don't have a chance against the rest of us," he starts to use his leg to hit the tree making it shake.<p>

Quinn holds tight on the branch she's holding onto. "Fuck" she whispers. She scurry's up the tree until she can't go any farther. From the tops of the trees she can see that another tree is also shaking about 30 yards away. Jumping from the heads of the tree she ends up at her destination.

"Come on we don't have all day bitch!" another voice calls from the ground. This time it's a woman's voice. "We just want to ask you some questions."

"Yeah coming from the person holding a wood stake in hand!" Quinn yells back from her spot in the tree. "Noah, how are we getting out of this shit mess?"

"_We_? From what you have told me you do not want anything to do with me or Puskara!"Noah whispers harshly. Noah's in the tree beside Quinn with black eyes staring over at the blond.

"Better get your asses down here!"

"Before we shoot you down!" another one adds from the bottom of Quinn and Noah.

"One!"

"Tw-

_Whoosh._

"That's better," the leader of the group says as she is the head of the crew.

Quinn doesn't bother talking to the head woman she's to busy looking at her prey standing forward from her. "So you know about us?" Quinn asks to the head.

"Yup," another man says beside the older woman. He glances at Quinn then focuses at Noah.

"Shit!" she says to herself. She recognizes the young man, from the bar;He served her. "You saw the dent didn't you?" she asks.

"Yeah."

She bows her head down in shame when Noah glares at her. Then she lifts her head showing her fangs. "Then you know what we are capable of." her eyes flicker to black and around her eyes too.

The two blonds look at each other chuckling. When they turn back to the two vampire's their eyes are dark. "Sweet cheeks we could have killed you when you climbed up the tree like a wussy you are," The blond man says showing off his teeth with a smile.

Noah looks at the rest behind the two blonds, seeing also their eyes are as dark as the night. "What clan?" he asks in doubt.

They stand still eying the two with their arms crossed. White pours into their eyes telling the two other vampire's their answer to the question. "_Pal__lid_. You?"

"Wait. Where's your first?" Quinn asks confused.

"That would be me." the head of the pack steps forward.

"Sylvester?"Noah says this time also stepping forward.

"Yes. Now show yourself!" she screams then her eyes flood in with black as the others eyes turn normal.

The two younger vampire's turn to each other knowing that they both don't have an assembly to call their family. Noah decides to turn his eyes red.

"_Dahlia_," Sylvester scoffs when she see's the red. "How's your beastly of a Head?"

"Beiste? She's well. Trying to keep us together you know," Noah chuckles nervously.

"Well you aren't doing your job if you are here, in _Pallid_ country, are you?" The other blond says salty.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Noah asks truly wanting to know this young man. He doesn't look any older then Noah.

"Sam. _Inferior_," he states.

"What about you pepto bismal?" Sylvester asks Quinn.

Quinn scrunches her face up when Sylvester insults her. She blinks first letting her eye color change to Blue. "_Azure_."

She hacks then says. "Your first is _that_ Apple-pie?" She says sticking her tongue out in disgust. "She won't even kill her prey fresh. Insists that drinking her dinner out of a straw is better."

"So neither are from _Ebony_?" she asks looks at both the vampire's. They both shake their heads slowly.

"You mentioned another, Puskara?" Sam says.

"Puskara. I know that boy and his brother Noa-

Noah turns around scratching his head nervously.

"Noah, and Lucy." Sylvester says dismayed. She shakes her head, knowing who the two are really. "You have until the end of the week to do what you came for. Do it and get the hell out or we will kill the three of you. I don't want any funny business while you guys are here. If you vampire's are sloppy then we'll finish that," she warns the two and turns on her heel. The rest follow behind her picking up their stakes.

Sam waits til' the whole group has stumbled down the hill to move behind them. He eyes Quinn before disappearing down the small hill.

"Fuck!" Quinn says. "This is not going to end very well for you." Quinn says rudely then vanishes from beside Noah.

"Great!" Noah sarcastically says.

* * *

><p>"How did you get me down here? And what is this place?" Puskara says as more and more questions pour out his mouth.<p>

"After you passed out I dragged you down here; You're not really heavy." Rachel notes the end. She's sitting on the ground of the cell with Noah with her legs crossed.

Puck scoffs after what Rachel said. "Please I weigh like 180. While you look like you can't even lift a 20 pound rock," he says playing with the hay that's in the corner.

"Well I did." she says rubbing it in Puck's face. "This is our dungeon, really." Rachel lifts her head looking at the interior: brick walls with rock floors. She plays with a loose rock in the floor.

"Dungeon?" Puck asks unconvinced. "Look's like a dungeon but why do you have one?" he bangs his head back into the wall making the wall shake.

Rachel scoots forward looking back at the wall. "How did you do that?"

Puskara stares at the bricks, "It's your walls they're not sturdy."

"Okay?" she hums playing with her skirts fabric.

They stay quiet both fooling around with something in their hands. "I've never seen anyone dress like you," Puck says pointing his head to her clothes.

Rachel looks up to Puck puzzled. "Uh, thanks." she swallows and observes Puck "I've never seen anyone with that kind of hairstyle," she compliments.

"Thanks, Noah thinks it's meaningless." He runs his hand through his mohawk.

"I like it. It displays originality; separates you from your brother," she beams to Puck and glances at his hair.

"People always misplace me as Noah. I hate it." Puck throws the piece of the hay to the ground. "Noah's such a freaken Fountainhead, a bad one too!" he bitches out. "I mean I get he wants to be careful and all but I want to have some fun you know!" Puck says jumping to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughs at his behavior.

"Come on." He says dragging her out the door. "Were going to have some fun since our kinfolk won't have any of it."

"Kinfolk?"

"Never mind come along, _Rachel_"

"Okay, _Puck"_

"What liquor do you have?" Puskara asks fiddling through the cabinets for any alcohol in the house.

"Just the stuff in the den." Rachel swings her feet off the counter and sits waiting for Puck. "Actually I think my father has some in his study." She leaps off the counter and exits the kitchen with Puck in tow.

Coming out of the kitchen they head to the front of the house then take a left to the darken hall way. "Dark," Puck murmurs quietly. He spots the pictures on the wall of Rachel, a lights above the frames shinning light onto them.

"It is quite dark, but my father likes it that way for personal reason's I suppose." she turns to the left again when they are almost the end of the hall.

Two glass doors block Rachel and Puck from entering the room. Curtains cover the glass windows so Puck can't see anything inside. Rachel moves to open one of the doors to the study. When Puck enters the study he immediately runs to the desk pulling out a bottle of tequila. "Here's the good stuff." he grabs the bottle. He stops when he catches the sight of a picture on the wall behind the desk

A picture of Rachel, painted with a gold frame.

"Puck?" Rachel calls into the dark room.

Puck blinks and heads to the door where Rachel is with the bottle in his left hand. "Got it" he shows Rachel the bottle and walks down the hall to the light.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight at the glamor show on a Sunday night <em>

_Everybody drink a lot of whiskey and wine _

_We dance like no tomorrow on we're on burlesque time _

_But everybody's gotta work tomorrow at nine _

Noah walks around the hill side kicking stones and leaves until he hears the sound of a bass in the distance.

_Touch me t-touch me baby _

_But don't mess up my hair _

_Love me l-love me crazy_

He stops in his tracks listening to the lyrics of the song. He focuses and hears a girls voice and a boys voice. He walks in the direction of the music.

_But don't get too attached this is a brief affair _

_Vanity, pictures in magazines and movie screens _

_Vanity, labels and cameras, so many beauty queens _

_Vanity, it's so good to be _

_Fabulous and glamorous _

_We love ourselves and no one else _

Noah walks and stops when he sees the mansion where Rachel lives. He leans against a tree still listening to the song and who's singing.

_V-V-V-V-V-Vanity V-Vanity V-V-V-V-Vanity _

_Nothin's wrong with being just a little bit vain _

He assumes that the girl is Rachel but he can't place the young man's voice. He can't be the guy from the house Edmund.

_We need a little pretty 'cause this country's insane _

_So go ahead and label me whatever you like _

_But nothin's quite as sexy as a woman is fine _

_Touch me t-touch me baby _

_But don't mess up my hair _

_Love me l-love me crazy _

The young man starts singing by himself and Noah listens in to the song. Then he knows who it is singing with Rachel. Puskara.

_But don't get too attached this is a brief affair _

_Vanity, pictures in magazines and movie screens _

_Vanity, labels and cameras, so many beauty queens _

_Vanity, it's so good to be _

_Fabulous and glamorous _

_We love ourselves and no one else _

Noah hits the tree he's leaning against making the birds fly everywhere. He stops to listen again hearing both of them singing along.

_Look at me _

_Whatcha lookin' at? _

_Look at me _

_Whatcha starin' at? _

_Look at me _

_Whatcha lookin' at? _

_Look at me _

_Whatcha starin' at? _

Noah bolts to the window of the where the music is coming from but doesn't see anything for the long dark curtains are covering up all the windows. He keeps searching the windows until he finds a crack in the curtains.

_I'm comin' around I'm sippin' on Andre, it's time _

_I heard the cuties in the back start in the p-party line _

_Let's dance, be proud, we're in the vanity house _

_We're covered in sequins, diamonds _

_We're happy 'cause we're shinin' _

_Touch me t-touch me baby _

_But don't mess up my hair _

_Love me l-love me crazy_

He can only sees Puskara, who's jumping on the couch with a bottle of what Noah assumes is Alcohol. He throws back the the bottle, emptying the rest of the alcohol into his mouth before finishing the song with Rachel.

_But don't get too attached this is a brief affair _

_Vanity, pictures in magazines and movie screens _

_Vanity, labels and cameras, so many beauty queens _

_Vanity, it's so good to be _

_Fabulous and glamorous _

_We love ourselves and no one else _

_Vanity, pictures in magazines and movie screens _

_Vanity, labels and cameras, so many beauty queens _

_Vanity, it's so good to be _

_Fabulous and glamorous _

_We love ourselves and no one else _

Before the song can even finish Noah's banging on the door as hard as he can. He could take the whole door down but that would be exposing himself. Neither of them come to fetch the door, not until the whole song is finish or they didn't hear him knock. Noah thinks it's the first one for the girl and the second reason for Puskara. Finally after the whole music has died down, both front doors open wide.

Rachel comes in view with her hair clearly messed up. She's barefooted and her skirt seems to be to the side. She opens the right door, smiling when she see's it's Noah.

Puskara frowns when he sets his eyes on Noah, without a doubt he didn't want to see him on the doorstep. "Hello brother what a pleasant surprise," he says full of sarcasm. He smiles pathetically at Noah.

Noah sends a lame smile to Puck and gives a more convincing smile to Rachel. "Hello Rachel. How are you?"

She keeps her smile in her voice when she speaks, "Hi Noah. I'm very good since Puck has arrived," she says slurred but not too intense.

Noah thinks she would be way drunk after drinking the bottle of alcohol with Puck but then again Puck probably drank most of it. "May I come in?" Noah asks directly to Rachel.

"No-No Ra-

"Sure Noah come on in." Puck tries to stop Noah from coming in but it's no use for Noah walks right into Rachel's house.

"How nice of you to feel comfortable enough to let me in," Noah smiles at Rachel.

"Yeah," she slurs out and stumbles out the doorway. After Rachel turns around the corner Noah turns to Puck glaring.

"You got her drunk!" he yells.

"Yes! She's a lot better then Shelby." Puck says smiling with the empty bottle in his hand.

"She could still possibly be Shelby!"

"Noah I am certain she's not. And since she's not we need to find out what she is. Rachel is certainly not a human for what she did to my fucken arm!"

"Well we're going to have to play a little bit of investigation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank's for the reviews. Mostly they're all anonymous. I don't know what that means but thank you anyway :) <strong>

**So with all the different groups and clan's that the vampire's have will hopefully be explained in the next chapter or following. **

**Review:)**


End file.
